To provide communication with callers who speak different languages requires a caller to identify his or her language typically by a telephone response system which prompts the caller to identify the desired language by voice or tone (key selection) such that they can be connected to an interpreter or agent who can then process the caller's request. However, these telephone response systems become both complex and cumbersome to callers when interpretation is required in each one of multiple different languages which may have different regional forms thereof in conference calls having multiple parties speaking multiple different languages. The presence of multiple parties speaking different languages in the same conference call with such interpreter(s) to enable the parties to understand each other often makes the conference difficult since parties (and also their respective interpreter) can speak over each other in different languages resulting in confusion and even misunderstandings among such parties. Thus improved ways are needed to interconnect parties in a conference call between callers conversant in different languages and their respective interpreter(s). Moreover, interpreter(s) in conference calls, i.e., calls with more than two participants, while interpreting for participants often are distracting to other participants of the conference call who do not need such interpretation (i.e., oral translation). Such distraction may also occur in other types of conferencing situations having remotely-based interpreters. Thus, it would also be desirable that the interpreter(s) are connected in the conference in a manner that minimizes such possible distraction.